True Love's Kiss
by phantomsfairie
Summary: My first fanfic so go easy on me. Just another sappy Babefic. Sadly I don't own any of Janet's characters and am making no money off of this story. I got some comments about inconsistency and realized that I'd left out a key sentence,all fixed now


**Stephanie's POV**

The day was like any other day. I had just finished my hour at the shooting range, at the insistence of Ranger . I was hot and sweaty and decided to go home and take a shower before I had to help out with some of the Merry Men tonight. We were after Martin Moore. He was wanted for rape and I was going to help catch him and drag his ass back to jail.

**Tank's POV**

Bobby, Hal, and I were set to go after Moore tonight. Steph was going to help us hopefully lure him out of hiding. She was great at getting our man outside and away from bystanders and to a point where we could take him into custody. Tonight was set to be pretty standard, although with Bombshell, one can never tell.

**Stephanie's POV**

I was dressed up in my come get me gear and walked out of my room and straight into Ranger.

"Ah! Make a noise, will ya?"

"Babe."

"Like?"

He ginned at me and pulled me to him then held me at arm's length to get a good look at me. He twirled me around and caught me into a hug. He smelled wonderful and having him hold me made me think of all those dreams I'd had about being with a superhero.

"Be careful."

"Will you be around?"

"I'm in the wind as of tonight."

I sighed. I hated when he went into the wind. I always felt like I was never going to get to see him again. When he was gone, I was in a haze.

"Babe?"

I smiled and hugged him and tried to memorize every inch of him in case he didn't come back.

"Don't go crazy without me."

"Come back to me."

He smiled his half smile and was gone. I shook my head and grabbed my purse and went downstairs to wait for the guys.

**Tank's POV**

Steph was quiet as we drove to the bar where our sources had told us we could find Moore. The guys and I kept glancing at her, but she paid us no attention. I assumed the boss had told her that he was going away again. It always messed with the both of them when they were apart. We pulled up in front of the bar and I handed Steph the wire which she placed inside of her shirt. Bobby walked in first and found a spot at the bar. Hal and I were going to be waiting outside. I smiled at Bomber and nodded toward the door. She sighed like she was giving herself a pep talk and then walked into the bar.

**Stephanie's POV**

The bar was crowded, but I managed to spot Bobby at the bar. He gave me an almost invisible nod toward where Moore was leaning against a wall. He had a pool stick in hand and from the looks of it, was having his ass handed to him by the guy he was playing. I grabbed a beer and moseyed on over to where he stood. He stepped away from the wall to make his shot. When he backed up again, he bumped into me. A smile crossed his face as he turned to apologize.

"Oops, I'm sorry, didn't see you there."

"Oh it's okay, I was just watching the game," I said, batting my eyes at him.

"So, uh, what's your name, gorgeous?" Slick real slick.

"Angie."

"Well, Angie, do you play?"

"Oh no, but I do like to watch, "I said sliding my eyes up and down, assessing him.

He grinned an evil grin and went to take another shot.

After his back was turned, I sighed and tried not to think about how despicable this guy was.

He turned back to me, "So what's a pretty girl like you doing in a bar like this alone?"

"I just left my boyfriend and needed to get out."

"On the rebound huh?"

"Something like that"

"You know, I know just the thing for us to do."

"Oh yea? What's that?"

"I don't live too far from here so why don't we go back to my place, watch some movies, and have some drinks in peace and ditch this noisy joint."

"Well, I don't usually go home with strange men, but sure what the heck."

Martin smiled and led me towards the back of the bar.

"Hey, where are we going?"

"To my place."

"But the front is that way." I said gesturing toward the other end of the bar, somewhat desperately since that was where Hal and Tank were.

"There's a shortcut through the back." Oh crap. I looked around for Bobby, but there were too many people. Thank god I had my tracker, at least they'd be able to follow.

Martin grabbed my hand and pulled me through the sea of people and to the back. I was starting to go for my panic button when he grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall of the back of the bar. He started groping and I panicked.

"Hey, watch it! What are you doing?" I gave him a push.

"Shut up!" He slammed me back against the wall. His hand went into my shirt and felt all the gizmos connecting me to the Merry Men.

"What the fuck?" He threw them down and stomped on them then hit me across the face. Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked around desperately for anything to use as a weapon. There was nothing. The alley was bare.

He took out a knife and ordered me to walk. Realizing I just had to play it cool, I stumbled in the direction he'd pointed, away from the bar. We came out on the block behind the bar and I kept praying for one of the guys to appear. There was no sign that they even knew I was gone.

**Tank's POV**

It seemed to be taking her longer than usual. Steph knew the drill and was pretty good about getting our man out front in a few minutes. Bobby came on in my ear piece, but with the noise, I couldn't hear what he was saying. I sent Hal in and continued to stand guard. Hal came back looking pale, "Bomber is gone. Bobby said she was standing by the pool tables talking to Moore and then a bunch of people blocked his view and by the time he got to where he could see them, they were gone." Oh shit. Ranger was going to kill us all if anything happened to her. Hell, we'd never forgive ourselves if anything happened to her.

"Search the area. Call Lester, Call, and Ram. Tell them to get cars in the area. Find her."

Hal took out his phone as I walked into the bar and over to Bobby.

"I don't see her in here."

"Whoever is on the monitors will tell us where she is."

Hal came in and motioned for us to go to a corner where we could hear each other, "Her gps says she's still here, but her wire isn't working. Something must've happened"

"Is there another exit?"

"I think I saw one at the back."

We all waded through the sea of people to the back of the bar and found the door. We all glanced at each other, praying that she was on the other side. Bobby pushed the door open and we stepped out.

"Shit." Bobby saw her equipment laying on the ground.

"Hal, call command center and update everyone. We have to find her NOW!"

Hal took out his phone again and I started assessing paths they could've taken. There was only one alleyway that seemed to lead out of there so I took a deep breath and pointed, "Let's start with that path. I'll take it on foot, Hal, you take the car. Bobby, you're with me." "Oh, Hal, tell whoever's manning the center to try to contact Ranger and update him." "Roger."

**Ranger's POV**

I was at the airport when Cal called from Rangeman.

"Boss?"

"Status update."

Silence. That's never good.

"Ranger, we sort of lost Stephanie."

My heart stopped beating. How could they lose her? This was routine distraction deal. We'd used her and done this a million times. I looked at my watch and at the screens with the departing flights. Mine was late, of course, but I wasn't sure I could get on it.

"Is Tank on it?"

"We have three cars in the area and Tank and Bobby on foot."

"Why wasn't she wearing a wire and gps unit?"

"She was."

"Well?"

"They were removed and found behind the bar."

"Did she take them off?"

"It doesn't appear that way. The gps unit was damaged, but still transmitting, but the wire was destroyed."

That asshole had taken her.

"Fuck. I'm coming back."

"Roger."

**Stephanie's POV**

Martin had his arm around my shoulders and the knife poking my side with his other hand. He was leading me god knows where and no one could find me. He finally pulled me in the direction of a ratty apartment building. I cringed. We went up three flights of stairs stopped in front of a door. He pushed me against the wall and held me there with the threat of the knife and unlocked the door. Once the door was open, he pushed me inside and locked the door. I was terrified. He still had the knife pointed at me as he shoved me toward the bedroom.

**Ranger's POV**

I knew I couldn't catch up with my men in time to be present for the take down, but I'd gotten on the first available flight back, unfortunately it was at a different airport. Even though I'd been able to get on a flight quickly, I'd still have a layover. My men had found several addresses linked to Moore. They were going with the closest one, but had waited for me to make a decision as to how to approach this guy. I told them to go in guns drawn and to take the bastard out. He couldn't have gotten her to go easily which probably meant he had a weapon of some sort. I didn't want to risk her getting hurt. I looked at the clock and pushed the car up to 90.

**Tank's POV**

We all heard a scream come from the building. Ranger had given me go ahead and Hal and Bobby and I ran up the stairs two at a time. I knew Ranger was trying to get here as fast as he could. I took one look at the lock, shook my head, and kicked down the door. I could see a door at the far end that I assumed was the bedroom. I could hear a scuffle going on as the others swept the house. I got to the door and tried the knob, it was locked. I hoped to have the element of surprise when kicking down this door, I took a breath and my foot collided with wood.

**Stephanie's POV**

I was kicking and fighting. I yelled hoping someone would hear. The more I fought, the harder he held me down. Finally he hit me again to try to shut me up and I tasted blood. My head was spinning and my face hurt. He pushed me toward the head of the bed and slammed my head into the headboard. I saw stars and after he did it twice more, the world started to fade. I was in so much pain and it felt like I was no longer attached to my body. Right before I lost consciousness I thought I heard someone kicking down a door.

**Tank's POV**

The minute the wood splintered and I saw into the room, my stomach sank. Moore was with Steph on the bed, by the window. As soon as he saw me, he was out the window. Bobby and Hal were behind me and we all ran to her side. Hal looked out the window and saw Moore reach the ground and run off.

"Let him go," I said.

"Tank, it's not good," Bobby said.

Hal flicked on the light and there was blood on her face and coming from her head.

"Shit, call 911."

Bobby was putting the sheet to her head to try to stop the bleeding. Hal was calling for a rig. I swore again and picked up my phone to call Ranger.

"Yo."

"Ranger, we found her…"

"And?"

"It's not good. He beat her pretty bad."

Silence

"Ranger?"

"Don't let her die."

"We love her too," I started.

"I'll meet you at the hospital."

The sirens wailed in the distance.

**Ranger's POV**

Dammit, she was hurt and I wasn't there to be with her. This was all my fault. I'd already called my superiors and told them to go to hell, but that I was going back to Trenton. They were slightly less than understanding, but I had to go be with her. They announced that this flight was delayed and I headed to charter a private plane.

**Tank's POV**

Bomber was stabilized. We were taking shifts watching over her. I'd notified her family and they were taking shifts too. We'd called the cop and now there was Trenton PD along with every available guy at Rangeman out looking for Moore. He was laying low because it had a day and no one had found him yet. Ranger had tried to get a private plane, but couldn't and had been forced to wait for the commercial flight. He was due to land any minute. Steph's brain was swelling when we brought her in. It wasn't terribly bad since the swelling had already started to decrease, but she still hadn't woken up.

**Ranger's POV**

I had just landed. It had taken me an eternity to get home, but I was back. I talked to Tank as soon as we touched down and he said she still hadn't woken up. I was beyond agitated. All I could think of was getting to the hospital to be with her. The bastard was going to die for hurting her. As I was leaving the airport I decided to skip the freeway thinking that I would avoid traffic and get to her sooner. I suppose luck was with me because when I hit the first side street, I saw Moore driving off in the other direction. I made an illegal U-turn and followed. We went to another crappy apartment and I parked a few houses down. He didn't look like he intended to stay here so I moved quickly. I broke down the door and entered. I was in a rage and hadn't gone in with my gun drawn. I knew he carried a knife and felt compelled to take out my own knife and think momentarily about gutting him. I found him heading out the window in the bedroom (the same way Tank said he'd originally gotten away). He looked at me and smiled.

"I've heard of you. I was really happy to learn she's yours. That made the whole experience better."

I felt the rage rising.

"Too bad your goons showed up, I was having fun."

I felt my own knife in my hand.

"I bet she's a good fuck. Too bad for you I probably made her a vegetable."

He laughed.

"Stupid bounty hunter bitch had it comi-"

My knife flew out of my hand and hit him in the jugular. He fell half onto the fire escape. I picked up my cell and told Cal to come deal with this mess and then I headed back to the car and on to the hospital.

**Tank's POV**

I saw the boss at the end of the hallway looking haggard. Cal had called to report what had happened with Moore. I figured that Ranger wouldn't want to talk about it. He didn't look like he'd been hurt so I just stood my ground and waited for him to approach.

"How is she?"

"Stable, but still not awake."

He looked past me to the room that was silent except for the beep of the heart monitor. He relieved me of my post and went to her side. His tightly bottled emotions threatened to explode, but he held it together and sat down in the chair next to the bed. I watched him as he gently stroked her bruised and swollen cheek and lip as though his tough might heal her wounds. He sighed and took her hand in his and kissed it. I shook my head and turned and walked to the waiting room. If and when he decided to leave her side, he wouldn't be in any condition to drive.

**Ranger's POV**

The silence was deafening. She hated silence. She hated when I went into what she called my "zone" and said nothing. How could this have happened? I touched her cheek gently and ran my fingers over her lips. Even with her wounds, she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. .

"Babe."

Silence.

"It's okay. Everything is okay. He's gone now and can't hurt you anymore. I promise he won't ever hurt you again. Please wake up, Babe. I need you to wake up and be with me."

I felt a little silly begging, but she generally responded to when I said "please," since it was so rare.

"Babe, please don't leave me. I love you."

I leaned over and kissed her lips.

**Stephanie's POV**

Pain. Lots of pain. I can hear the bustle of people shuffling around, calls over an intercom, and an annoying beeping noise. Crap, that means hospital. How bad am I? Why won't my eyes open? I feel a soft touch on my face. I hear his voice. Okay, I must be dead. He said he was going into the wind.

"Please wake up, Babe. I need you to wake up and be with me. Babe, please don't leave me. I love you."

Okay now I know I'm dead.

I felt him kiss my lips. Wow, what a kiss.

My eyes fluttered open and looked straight into his surprised ones.

**Ranger's POV**

Her eyes are open!

"Babe? Steph? Say something."

"Ow."

My Babe is going to be just fine. I smiled.

**Stephanie's POV**

He looked really bad, like he hadn't slept in forever. The worry was clear on his face.

"I thought I was going to lose you."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came back as soon as they called me."

"But…you're supposed to be in the wind."

"I couldn't leave you in this state."

"You came back for me?"

"Of course."

"But.."

"I love you, Babe."

"I love you too, Ranger."

He kissed me again and my mind went blissfully numb.


End file.
